My Little Pony Friendship is Magic : The Fall of Equestria
by binksjarjar81
Summary: What if Twilight had another brother, One older then Shining Armor? What if he discovered a threat to Equestria, one that would bring endless chaos? What if our world and Equestria were connected, by Twilight's oldest brother being here, and the new threat originating from here? This is "The Fall of Equestria." Book 1 of The Rise of Equestria series.
1. Authors Intro to the Story

Hi everyone, binksjarjar81 here. This is my VERY first fanfic. I also helped camphalfbloodheroes write part of one of his his fanfics. Yes I know…it's a My Little Pony one…so what if I'm a brony…anyway…enjoy…it might be a while before the prologue is up on here but…ill work as fast as I can…thank you and enjoy "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic : The Fall of Equestria


	2. Prologue

Author's Notes:

Hey guys, binksjarjar81 here again, bringing you the prologue for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic : The Fall of Equestria. I've been putting a lot of thought into this story. This story has a few changes from my original version, as will the other chapters, due to me writing it on my phone, and can only write 1500 characters in on document. So some parts will be different. But anyway, please enjoy.

Prologue

Twilight Sparkle had been pacing around the library for hours. She knew she had something on her mind, but was unsure if she wanted to talk about it. She finally gained the courage when Spike, her loyal assistant started coming down the stairs from where the bedroom was.

"Spike, take a letter." She said, and right after she did, Spike came tumbling down the stairs.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed as he fell. After hitting the floor and waiting a few moments for the room to stop spinning, he said "Twilight, you startled me." Baby dragons startle easy.

"I'm sorry Spike, but it's really important that you take a letter right away." Twilight said, sorry for her assistant, but worried that she might lose her courage.

Ok, ready when you are." Spike said, quill and parchment at the ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I know that you were probably expecting this letter because I haven't been able to take my mind of this since Cadence and Shining Armors wedding. It's about my oldest brother, Cutler. The last time I saw him was when I was a filly. I thought for sure he'd show up for Shining Armor's wedding. I wanted to know if you've heard anything from him, or whether he's made contact with you. I await your immediate response.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle."

She got Spike to read the letter out loud three times, then said "ok Spike, send it." And in a flash of green light, and a trail of green smoke, the letter was gone.

"now all can do is wait." Twilight said. And not even 2 minutes later, with a belch, a scroll flew from Spike's mouth, in a burst of green flame.

"Hurry up, open it, open it." Twilight said, a sence of tenseness and anticipation in her voice.

"Calm down, Twilight, your just as bad as Pinkie Pie." Spike said, with a slight chuckle.

Twilight immediately knew what Spike meant and started laughing. She almost lost track of what she was doing when she heard Spike reading the letter.

"My most Faithful Student Twilight,

Luna and I have heard from him. In fact he came by a month ago to bring me a report on a very important mission I have sent him on. And I can assure you, you are not the only pony who worries about him. Luna is also worried.

I have made arrangements for you and your friends to stay in Canterlot Castle for a while, so we can talk about this matter.

See you soon

Princess Celestia."

"Alright Spike, I need you to pack my saddlebags for me, while I go grab the girls," Twilight said. "we've got a train to catch."

Authors Review:

Anyway guys, so yeah, what ya think of that. A new adventure, maybe? You'll just have to wait. Until next time readers.


	3. Chapter 1

Authors Notes:

Hey guys binksjarjar81 back again with a new chapter. It's time for a turn of events. Let's leave Equestria for a while…oops…almost gave away the chapter…anyway…this chapter was fun to write…so please enjoy.

Chapter 1

Cutler stood in the entrance to the dark tunnel under Halifax, Nova Scotia, wondering what had caused it. Seeing it as he had walk through the area yesterday, to his apartment, and it wasn't there, brought even more curiosity to him. He'd heard the chefs that taught at the culinary school he was attending talk about it, so he faked being sick, so that he could investigate. More and more he wished he hadn't taken the assignment Princess Celestia had given him. More and more he missed Equestria. But most of all, he missed his siblings Twilight and Shining Armor. He longed to get back to Equestria, so he could see them. Flashbacks started flowing in his head. He remembered the nicknames he had for them, when they were fouls. He called Twilight "Twi", and Shining Armor "Shining". He remembered when Twi was born. He remembered when she started trotting for the first time. He remembered watching Shining watch the Royal Guard's marching routine. He remembered the courage he had when they were together. It had been a long time since he felt that much courage.

As he stood at the entrance to the tunnel, he could see a faint green glow in its dark depths. He entered the tunnel to investigate. He knew the source of the light was unicorn magic, as it has a different glow then most other things that glow. But knowing this puzzled him.

"That's impossible, I was sure that I was the only unicorn in this world." He said a sense of utter confusion in his voice, as he focused on the glow. As he got closer, he noticed a teenager, no older then nineteen, standing in a circle of eight rocks. He wasn't too tall, but not too short. The strangest part was, as much as he distorted his eyes, Cutler notices the teen had a horn, proving his theory of him being a unicorn. This brought more confusion because, he knew that he had to use a spell to hide his horn, as it was the only part of his Equestrian form that didn't change during his transformation.

As he looked on at the teen, Cutler wondered what was going on in Equestria. He wondered if what this teen was doing, was effecting Equestria in any way.

Author's Review:

Nice twist, huh guys. Introducing the real world into this was a really good idea, I find. Also, in case you hadn't noticed, I introduced a new evil, which I will get into more detail about later. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:

Hey what's up guys, binksjarjar81 here, bringing you another chapter. For a recap as to what's happened so far: Twilight has another brother, who's in the real world, under orders from Princess Celestia. Twilight worries about him. Cutler discovers what is intentually a new evil…and now Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight was the only pony that didn't enjoy the train ride to Canterlot. Not only did she worry about her brother, but she felt bad for leaving Spike in Ponyville. She had asked him to stay behind o watch the library while she was in Canterlot, as well as watch Owlowisious, and the other pets. She couldn't tell whether the train ride was taking her farther away from her brother, or closer to him. Nevertheless, she was confident that this trip would give her the answers she needed.

"Ya ok, sugar cube?" Applejack asked, a sound of worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure AJ," Twilight said. "I guess I'm just hoping that this trip gets me the answer I need."

The rest of the train ride went smoothly, until a blinding flash of green light engulfed the entire train.

Unregistered by the ponies, Princess Celestia noticed what was happening from her chamber in Canterlot Castle. She then realized that the worst possible thing was happening. She summoned Princess Luna to her chamber.

"Something terrible is happening, my sister" she said, with worry in her voice. "What we feared could happen, is happening."

"What do we do, big sister." Luna said, trembling. Even though she just asked the question, she already knew the answer. They would have to fly down and save the ponies.

And in almost no time at all, the two princesses flew down to the train, and saved the six ponies.

After being safely brought to the courtyard, Applejack asked, almost yelling, "What in tarnation just happened?" unable to answer, Twilight kept quiet, which Rarity noticed.

"Twilight, darling, you've been awfully quiet, is anything wrong?" Rarity asked, with a caring tone.

"Yeah Twilight, You ok? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?" Pinkie Pie asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Everypony waited for Twilight to answer, and when she didn't, Princess Celestia asked for everypony to leave, except Luna and Twilight.

"What is troubling you, my faithful student?" Princess Celestia asked, already knowing the answer.

After thinking for a few minutes, Twilight finally spoke. "I miss him, Princess. I miss Cutler."

"You are not the the only one, Twilight Sparkle, is she Luna?" Princess Celestia asked.

As she thought, Princess Luna was turning a shade of pink, one that Twilight had never seen on her before. As Princess Celestia opened her mouth to speak, Luna blurted out, "the last time he was here, we spent lots of time together, and we both developed feelings for each other they weren't strong at first, but over the time he was here, they grew stronger."

Now knowing why Princess Luna was worried about Cutler, Twilight began thinking of so many things all at once, like "why he hadn't come to visit her in Ponyville, whenever he was home," "why he never contacted her, telling her he was ok," "what kind of assignment Princess Celestia had him working on," and " what the blinding green light was that had engulfed their train."

As if reading Twilight's mind, Princess Celestia Spoke. "He never came to visit you, because whenever he was home, he was either doing research with Luna, visiting your parents, or helping with the Royal Guard. With Shining Armor ruling The Crystal Empire with Cadence, they need all the help they can get. He never contacted you, because the assignment I gave him was TOP SECRET, the only other pony that knows is Luna. He didn't contact you, because he didn't want to leak what his assignment was and make you worry. And as for the green light. That is something that Luna and I have been dreading for a long time. We will tell you when the time comes. Now run along, your friends are waiting for you."

Authors Review:

And that's it for another chapter. What did ya think? A lot was explained in it. And there's still more to go. Stay tuned for chapter 3. Later.


	5. Chapter 3

Authors Notes:

Hey guys, binksjarjar81 again. This chapter is another one in the real world. It is more running around then anything, but still, it should be a good chapter…so please enjoy.

Chapter 3

Looking in awe at what was happening in the tunnel, Cutler knew, from the pit of his stomach, that what the teen just did, had an effect on Equestria. In a state of near-panic, he ran from the tunnel. Just as he was leaving, the teen turned around and started laughing, not a normal laugh, more like a diabolical, evil laugh.

After reaching his apartment, he ran to his computer, and started up a video chat with his best friends Jordan, and Dorian, who were also his roommates. Being still in school for the day, he didn't expect either of them to answer, but when Jordan did, he gave a sigh of relief. Jordan always believed his stories of Equestria.

Cutler was mid-sentence when Dorian answered. "And I saw the horn, the magic glow, everything. It was unicorn magic, I'm sure of it."

"That is the craziest thing I have EVER heard you say, Cutler, which is saying something, cause you've said some CRAZY things," Dorian said. "you don't SERIOUSLY believe him, do you Jordan?"

After much thought, Jordan finally replied "yes, yes I do. Think about it Dorian, anything's possible."

Hearing this, Dorian hung up. After Jordan came home from school, the two of them stayed up all night, doing research, trying to find any other explanation for what he saw. He wished Luna was there with him. She made research easy, and he had a greater self-esteem, and better confidence when he was with her.

After going through, quite literally EVERY book in the public library, Cutler and Jordan went back to their apartment, where Dorian was waiting for them.

"After giving it some thought, I've come to a decision. I'll believe you, until we find some kind of a "logical" explanation for what you saw, then I'll rub it in your face when I'm right." Dorian said, a slight boast in his voice.

"Alright then, looks like we've got some Archives to dig through." Cutler said. And with that the three friends ran to the Archive Building, not knowing what they'd find.

Authors Review:

Sorry for the short chapter, but this one wasn't AS important as ones to follow, any way stay tuned for chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 4

Authors Notes:

Hey guys, I'm Back again. This chapter is mostly being written from memory, cause I ACCIDENTALLY deleted it from my phone…no matter…it'll still be a good chapter.

Chapter 4

Twilight trotted slowly to the room that she and her friends were staying in. She kept thinking about what Princess Celestia said, about her brother, what she had him doing, why he hadn't contacted her. Just thinking about it made her feel more upset then before.

Upon entering the room, Applejack was the first to notice that she looked more glum then usual. Trotting over, she gave Twilight a big hug, and said "don't you worry for one minute. Everything is going to ok, just you wait and see." Applejacks gesture made Twilight start to feel better.

Rarity noticed second, and trotted over to join the Make Twilight Feel Better huddle. She joined the hug and stroked Twilight's mane, humming a low, but happy tune. These gestures made Twilight feel even better.

Pinkie Pie wanted to throw a party for Twilight, to make her feel better, but before she could say anything, Rainbow Dash tackled her, covering her mouth. Noticing this, Twilight, started a slight giggle.

But it was Fluttershy that helped the most, Using her talent of caring for animals, she managed to calm Twilight down, and make her feel better.

Immediately after everypony was calm, and happy, Princess Celestia, Galloped into the room, startling the ponies. "Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends must come at once," she said, a little flustered from galloping all the way there.

"What's wrong, Princess." Twilight said, startled. Immediately after, Princess Celestia replied "its Shining Armor, he's here, and needs to talk to you, NOW!"

Confused, Twilight and the other ponies followed Princess Celestia to the throne room. As soon as Twilight saw Shining Armor, she charged, at full speed, and tackled him both of them falling to the floor.

"Twily!" he cried, excited to see his sister. As happy as he was to see her, it was not the reunion he wanted.

What's so urgent Shining Armor?" Twilight asked, confused as to why he wanted to see her so urgently. As if he was reading her mind, Shining Armor replied "Twily, Princess Luna told me what happened on the train. I must ask, what color the light you saw was?"

"It was green, and it was blinding. It engulfed the whole train. We couldn't see anything until we were in the courtyard. Why do you ask?" Twilight said, confused.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna knew, and allowed Shining Armor to explain. "you see, Twily, Cadence and I saw a light just like the one you saw at The Crystal Empire. We both went to investigate, and saw something worse than total blindness. When we got to the source of it we saw King Sombre standing in a crater. I have a strange feeling the two lights are connected in some way."

Not known to any of them, the light from the train had come from Discord. It had completely erased the reforming that Fluttershy did to him. It transformed him from flesh, to stone, back to flesh, angering him. He regretted trusting Princess Celestia, and her subjects.

Not known to any of them, a flash of green light appeared in The Everfree Forest, bringing with it Queen Chrysalis, and her changling children. The changlings started construction of a dark fortress, while Chrysalis looked off into the distance, her eyes filled with hatred for the ponies who robbed her of her victory in Canterlot.


	7. Chapter 5

Authors Notes:

I apologize for not posting a review on my last chapter, but I honestly forgot. Anyway this chapter involves the Archives mentioned in chapter 3…should be fun.

Chapter 5

Once at the Archive Building, Cutler Jordan, and Dorian came across something strange. The doors to the Archives were locked. It brought such confusion, that Cutler almost didn't notice the elderly man in the corner. When he did register him, he looked strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The elderly man had around his neck, a heavy looking old key. After looking at it for a minute, he noticed that the end where you would hold looked like a unicorn. Disregarding it, Cutler asked the elderly man "could you let us in? We want to do some research."

The elderly man stood up, put the key in the lock on the doors and turned it. The doors rumbled as they swung open. A dust cloud flew from the building colliding with Cutler's face.

On their way in the elderly man said "be warned. No one's gone in there for twenty years, and come out to tell the tale. Be careful what you read, it might come back to haunt you. And finally, don't remove anything from here without Good reason." And with that the big doors slammed shut. Cutler grabbed a torch from the wall and lit it with a lighter from his pocket. The flame just barely lit the room they were in.

In the center of the room was a large pyre. After lighting it, the room showed more detail. They were in what seemed to be an old church style building, filled with shelves of old books and scrolls. At the end of the building was an ancient style bookcase, with the oldest scrolls Cutler had ever seen. Those were what he was looking for.

Authors Review:

Another Chapter down, a whole lot to go. Sorry it was so short, but I tried to fit in as much detail as I could. Anyway…stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 6

Authors Notes:

Hey guys…next Chapter. This one will mostly be from thought.

Chapter 6

Twilight and her friends were walking around Canterlot Castle when they saw more green lights in the distance. As curious as they were, they wanted to investigate. They galloped to the throne room, to ask Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, if I may, but would it be possible for us to go out and investigate more green lights that appeared all over Equestria?" Twilight asked, interrupted by Applejack. "yeah Princess, one of em appeared at Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack said, interrupted by Rainbow Dash. "yeah and one appeared in Cloudsdale."

"Alright my little ponies, just be careful." Princess Celestia said, slightly worried. "thank you, Princess." Twilight said. And without a second thought, the six ponies galloped to the train station.

Once off the train in Ponyville, Twilight stated "ok everypony, lets split up. Applejack, you take Pinkie Pie with you to Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow, you and Fluttershy go to Cloudsdale. Rarity, you and I are going to check out the light in Ponyville. Meet back here when you're done."

With that, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie went towards Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew off towards Cloudsdale, and Twilight and Rarity went to Town Hall. Once there, they saw the last pony they wanted to see. "Trixie! What are you doing here!" Twilight demanded, sternness in her voice. It was after that she saw the Alicorn Amulet hanging from Trixies neck.

"Why that's easy, Twilight Sparkle," Trixie said, laughing. "I'm taking over Ponyville, and YOU can't stop me this time." Twilight tried to repel Trixie, but the Alicorn Amulet was too strong for her to overcome. Terrified, she and Rarity galloped to the train station, where the others were waiting, with Princess Celestia.

"What happened, Twilight Sparkle?" Princess Celestia asked. "the other ponies mentioned something about old foes returned."

Twilight told the Princess everything. Afterwards, Princess Celestia proceeded to teach Twilight a spell. Princess Luna joined her. "This will take you, and your friends to your brother. We will handle things here. Bring him back, Twilight, we need him." She said, as Twilight and the others disappeared from view.

Authors Review:

What ya think of that guys? More info. More evil. More in the next Chapter. Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 7

Authors Notes:

What happened to Twilight and the others…time to find out….

Chapter 7

A teen was walking down the streets of Halifax, listening to music and looking at his iPhone. Everyone he passed made fun of him. They said things like "hey it's Seed Head" or "hey look, it's the Bad Seed." It was because of his name. His name was Johnny Appleseed. Unknown to all the people who picked on him, they didn't know that he was special. He was actually a pony. He held his ear lobe, where a stud earring was located. It was his cutie mark. His cutie mark was a large apple seed, above three smaller apple seeds, surrounded by an apple branch wreath. He knew that guys had one stud earring in their right ear, while girls had two hoop earrings, with the cutie marks hanging from them in both ears. He was a member of the Apple Family. The last time he was in Equestria was when he was a young foul, at one of the family reunions. He remembered spending time with his cousins, Applejack, and Big Macintosh.

He was walking down the street in the direction of the Archive Building, when out of nowhere, a girl crashed into him. He then realized that he was surrounded by girls that hadn't been there before. He noticed their ears, and realized that they were ponies. The girl that crashed into him got up, helped him up and apologized. That was when Johnny noticed the marks hanging from the girl's earrings, a group of three apples. He knew who this pony was.

"Cousin AJ?" Johnny asked, filled with hope. The girl looked at him confused, and replied "do I know you."

"You should. The last time we saw each other was one of the family reunions. You, Big Mac and I played all the time." Johnny said. The girl asked "who are you?"

"It's me, Johnny." Johnny said. The girl's eyes went wide. She tackled Johnny. "Oh my god! Johnny! It's been so long." The girl, who was actually Applejack shrieked, excited. After lots of introductions, Johnny asked "what are you ponies doing here, cousin AJ?"

Twilight, still trying to figure out the whole situation, replied, before Applejack could open her mouth. "We teleported here, in search for my oldest brother, Cutler. Somehow Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombre have returned to Equestria, and are terrorizing it. My brother is the only one who can help. Have you seen him?"

"I haven't, but I can help you find him." Johnny said, pointing to his ear. "When a pony is brought to this world, their cutie marks are turned into earrings. If you pay attention to the earrings of people, you might find him. Where would he hang out, do you think?"

"He loves books, and scrolls." Twilight replies, noticing an old building in the distance. "What building is that?"

"That's the Archives. He might be there." Johnny says, glad to help his cousin and her friends. "Let's go check it out." He says, already half way there.

The ponies, and Johnny arrive at the big doors to the Archive Building. Twilight notices an elderly man in the corner. Around his neck is an old key. The elderly man looks familiar to her, but she disregards it as she asks "excuse me sir, but could you let us in? "

Surprised at her kindness, the elderly man gets up, puts the key in the lock on the doors, and turns it. The doors rumble as they open. As the ponies enter, he turns to them and says "you will find what you seek inside, Twilight Sparkle."

As Twilight opens her mouth to question him, the doors slam shut. Across the building, three boys are startled by this. Twilight looks at their earrings. One had a yellow star in an orange circle, and one had a large red and white ball above three smaller ones. They all seemed to be ponies. As she got to the third boys earring, she paused. It was two knives, crossed over a diamond, a diamond just like hers. Without warning, she sprints across the building, and tackles the boy with the mark she recognized.

The other two boys tried to pull Twilight off of their friend, while Applejack yells from across the room "Twilight, what in tarnation do you think you're doing? You don't just tackle random people." "Leave her alone, you guys." The boy Twilight tackled said, laughing. Confused, they let go of her. "Twi, Is it really you?" the boy asked, a slight sense of joy in his voice. "Yeah, it is. But where have you been all this time? Why didn't you visit me? Why didn't you contact me, telling me you were ok? I was worried."

"Uh, Twi, who is this?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused as ever. "This, girls, is Cutler. My big brother." Twilight replies, happier then she has been in a long time. All the ponies' jaws dropped.

"I wanted to visit, to tell you I was ok, but Princess Celestia told me to keep it a secret." Cutler said. " I'm sorry, little sis."

Cutler introduced his friends, Jordan, and Dorian to his sister and her friends. He explains that they were from Equestria. Dorian doesn't believe it. As they go to leave, a figure appears in front of them

Cutler recognizes him immediately. It's the teen that was in the tunnel. "What are you doing here? What did you do in that tunnel? Who are you?" he asks.

"Who, me? I'm just finishing my plan. As for what I was doing in the tunnel, that's simple. I was bringing back some comrades in Equestria, with whom I intend to conquer and rule it. And as for whom I am. I am Darkstar." The teen said, laughing evilly, revealing his cutie mark earring: a group of dark gray circles, with yellow stars in them. "And I'm the next ruler of Equestria." And with that he teleports away.

Authors Review:

Oooooo, finally the villain has a name. And we now have an evil plan. What's going to happen in Equestria? Will Twilight, Cutler, and their friends get back there in time to stop Darkstar? Stay tuned for next time.


	10. Chapter 8

Authors Notes

Hey guys. Welcome back. Time for another great chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 8

"We have to stop him!" Twilight said, sternly. "Yes, but how?" Cutler replied. Twilight and Cutler both knew the answer to that question. They would have to teleport to Equestria, and stop Darkstar.

"Everypony hold hands." Twilight orders. She and all the others form a chain of people. "Ok, big brother, you ready?"

Cutler nods, and together, he and Twilight start to cast the interdimensional travel spell. The building lit with a pink and red hue. Before it teleports them away, Cutler grabs Jordan and Dorian, who have their eyes closed in fear. In a flash, they all disappear.

When Jordan and Dorian open their eyes, they notice that they aren't in the Archive Building anymore. Looking down at a puddle on the ground, Dorian screams. He could not believe his eyes. Instead of his normal reflection, he looks at a pony. Looking over at Jordan, his jaw dropped. Instead of his normal body, Jordan was a pony. He had a magenta mane and tail, a medium purple coat and wings, purple hooves, blue eyes, and his earring on his flank.

Jordan looked into the puddle, admiring himself, and then he looked at Dorian. Instead of his normal body, Dorian was a pony with a light blue mane and tail, a blue coat, light blue hooves, green eyes, and his earring on his flank.

"Yes, you're ponies. Jordan's a Pegasus, and Dorian's an earth pony." Cutler said, from behind them. He was a unicorn. He had a white and light pink spiraled horn, a red with magenta and pink highlights mane and tail, a white coat, pink hooves, blue eyes, and his earring on his rump.

Dorian could not believe his eyes. He was sure this was a dream. He tried hitting himself with his hoof, trying to wake up. When he didn't, he gave up fighting it. Maybe Cutler wasn't crazy.

Then out of nowhere, a shadow appears overhead. It was in the shape of an alicorn. "Princess…" Twilight cries, then realizing that it wasn't the Princess. The alicorn landed in front of them. It had a black and dark gray spiraled horn, a dark gray mane and tail, a jet black coat and wings, dark gray hooves, and red eyes. Cutler recognizes the cutie mark on his rump. "Darkstar." He said, sternly.

"That's right, Cutler. Yes, I know who you are. And welcome to your new home." Darkstar said, laughing evilly. He moves out of the way and reveals Equestria. It looked like a ghost world. It was dark, and gloomy, fire was everywhere, and in the sky, Discord flew, distributing chaos everywhere.

Without warning Darkstar's horn starts glowing green. The ponies start feeling drowsy. One by one they fell, unconscious. The last thing Twilight saw before she fainted was Darkstar laughing.

Authors Review:

What ya think. A nice twist. What's gonna happen to Twilight, Cutler, and their friends. Stay Tuned.


	11. Chapter 9

Authors Notes:

Hey guys. Apologies for the delay on bring you new chapters, I've been busy. Anyway…Time to find out what happened to Twilight, Cutler, and their friends.

Chapter 9

Opening his eyes, Cutler looked around him. He appeared to be in the caves under Canterlot. Looking around, he saw Twilight in the distance.

Cutler, in a state of panic galloped over to his sister. He shook her gently, trying to wake her up. After a little while, he held her, keeping her safe. After she began to stir, Cutler asked, both relieved, and worried, "Twi, are you ok? Where are the others?" after a brief moment, Twilight replied, "I'm fine, big brother. I don't know where everypony else is. I'm worried about them."

Right as Twilight finished talking, both she and Cutler were knocked back by a flack of orange. The flash of orange was Applejack. "I found em!" She hollered into the distance. Both Cutler and Twilight looked around. Out of the distance, they saw Twilight's friends, Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, Shining Armor, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Johnny, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Zecora, Spike, Twilight's Parents, Jordan, Dorian, and The Cake Family. "Well well. It's been a long time, Cutler." Shining Armor said to Cutler. "Yeah, Shining, it has, but, I'm home now. Cutler replied. After he finished talking, Cutler tackled Shining Armor and got him in a big hug. "Gahhh, can't breathe!" Shining Armor said, running out of breath.

After releasing Shining Armor, Cutler trotted over to Princess Luna. "It has been too long, my lady." Cutler said to her, in a tone that Twilight had never heard in her brothers' voice before. "Yes, Cutler, it has," Luna replied, a sense of happiness in her voice, "I'm so glad your home, and that you're ok" Cutler and Luna then started to nuzzle their muzzles, causing Twilight to revert her eyes.

Princess Celestia and the large group of ponies started to approach the exit to the caves, when they were stopped by a pair of changelings. Turning around, they went back into the depths of the caves. Concerned, Cutler decided he couldn't keep quiet any longer. " Twi, do you and your friends have the Elements of Harmony with you?" He asked. "Of course we do. But, how did you know WE had them?"

"Princess Celestia told me." Cutler said, turning to face the group of ponies. "There is a rumored seventh Element of Harmony, not originally known to the Princesses. I read about it in the scrolls at the Archive Building. It is supposed to be an Element share between two lovers. Now then, who do we know that fits the criteria?" Everypony pointed at Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor. "Us? Are you sure?" Shining Armor asked, confused.

"Yes," Cutler replied. "There is no other pony couple who has as much love for each other as you two do." And with that, Cutlers horn began to glow. Both Cadence and Shining Armor began to float in the air. Then they burst into a burst of pink light. When the light cleared, everypony was staring at what had appeared around their necks. They were wearing Element necklaces. Each one had a red and magenta swirled heart on it. "I give you, the Element of Love." Cutler said, proud of what he had done. "Now that we have the seventh Element, all that is needed is for us to use all of the elements to escape and defeat the changeling guards."

Cutler turned to Spike. "Spike, I'm about to give you a very important task," Cutler said to him, but before he could finish, Spike blurted out "is it more important than watching a library?" "Yes, Spike, it is. We need to go and stop these villains, before they reek any more havoc. I need you to guard and protect all the ponies here in the cave, understood." Cutler said, expecting Spike to protest. "You can count on me." Spike said, with confidence.

"Alright Twi, do what you do best." Cutler said, as Twilight, her friends, Cadence, and Shining Armor all began to glow. The Elements of Harmony sent out a shock wave, that sent the changelings that were in the caves, and the ones outside the cave flying into the Everfree Forest.

"Alright team, let's move." Cutler ordered, as Twilight, her friends, Johnny, Jordan, Dorian, Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, and Shining Armor all galloped out of the cave, not prepared for the events to follow.

Authors Review:

Hey guys, what did ya think. It was climactic…or I thought so…stay tuned for what happens next.


	12. Chapter 10

Authors Notes:

Hey guys. So to recap, they've escaped the caves, found a seventh element of harmony, and are heading out to battle.

WARNING: NOT EVERY BATTLE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WRITEN ABOUT, ONLY THE IMPORTANT ONE.

Chapter 10

On their way to the Castle, Cutler explains his plan. "Ok, so, here's the plan. We're going to split up and take out different villains. They won't expect it. Rainbow, Fluttershy, you two go to Cloudsdale, and stop Gilda. Rarity, Pinkie, you two go to Ponyville, and stop Trixie. Applejack, Johnny, you two head to Sweet Apple Acres, and stop The Flim-Flam Brothers." The ponies all acknowledge the plan and go their separate ways. Then Cutler continues his explanation. "I apologize in advance for what I'm about to say, as I will be ordering around royalty. But, it has to be done. Cadence, Shining, I need you to go to The Crystal Empire and stop Sombre. Luna, I need you to go to the Everfree Forest, and stop Chrysalis. And Princess Celestia, I need you to find Discord, and stop him." The royal family acknowledges the plan and departs. "Jordan, Dorian, I need to go back to the caves, and stop any other changelings from getting in." they depart for the caves. "Twi, you and I are going into Canterlot Castle. Darkstar must be stopped." And with that, Cutler, and Twilight enter the castle.

Upon entering the throne room, they both see Darkstar sitting on Princess Celestia's throne. He laughs when he sees them, and says, "So this is the best Celestia can do. Pathetic. Oh well, it's a shame to have to destroy you. Cutler and Twilight fire magic at Darkstar. Darkstar absorbs the magic and uses it to send Cutler flying out of the castle. Jordan and Dorian see this happen. They look in the direction of the castle, just in time to hear Darkstar yell, "and now it's you and I, my dear Twilight." They see him fly off, with an unconscious Twilight on his back, in the direction of Shadow Valley.

Jordan and Dorian gallop towards the Everfree forest, where they saw Cutler fly into. They both know that they will either come out alive, or not at all.

Authors Review:

I know its short, but it would've been more confusing if I wrote it the way I intended to. Anyway…stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 11

Authors Notes

It's been a while. This chapter will be from memory…as I left my book at home…anyway…should be a great chapter.

Chapter 11

Cutler awoke, surrounded by large dark trees. He immediately recognized where he was. He knew he was in the Everfree Forest, but he was in a part he had never been in before. Looking around for some kind of route of escape, he saw nothing. He almost gave up hope when he saw a dim light straight ahead of him. He immediately started galloping toward it, getting caught in tree branches and brambles. When he reached where the light was coming from, he found himself at what he knew had to be Zecora's Cottage. Twi had told him about it while they were at the Archive building. He, unlike Twi and her friends, did not know which direction the exit was from the Cottage. He decided to sit and wait.

An hour later, he heard rustling in the bushes. He got up and charged his horn, yelling, "Who goes there!" As soon as the "there" left his mouth, three Timber Wolves jumped out of the bushes, snarling, and growling at him. He tried intimidating them with his magic, but they just kept coming towards him. He thought he was a goner, until he heard a strange sound from the bushes. It was almost like a wailing sound. The Timber Wolves looked around, scared, and ran off. Cutler turned toward the bushes, and charged his horn again. He was about to blast the bushes when he heard a voice from behind it say "Whoa! Don't blast us. We just saved your skin." And with that, Jordan and Dorian jumped out from behind the bushes. Cutler had never been more happy to see them in his life.

"Cutler, you have to come quick, something happened at the castle after you were blasted." Jordan said. Dorian started to explain the entire event. "We saw you get blasted into the forest. We started to come after you, when…" "When what?" Cutler asked, confused. "When Darkstar took off toward Shadow Valley with Twilight. We couldn't save her. None of us could."

Furious, Cutler felt a new found power growing inside of him. He started to glow, and then started to float, like when Shining and Cadence did when they obtained the Element of Love. He was enveloped in a flash of golden light. When he landed, he was wearing a golden helmet, but the faceplate was an orange yellow swirled gem. "Wow, what's up with the helmet?" Jordan and Dorian asked, in sync. "This is the Element of Justice. Come on, ponies, I have a sister to save!" The three ponies left the forest, and headed for the Castle.

Authors Review

Now we know what happened to Cutler, but what'll happen to Twilight? Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 12

Authors Notes

This is the penultimate Chapter, my friends. Please enjoy.

Chapter 12

Cutler and his friends arrived at the Castle, just as the other ponies were returning from their battles. They all looked tired, but as far as he was concerned, tiredness was not an option at the moment. "Hey Cutler, Where's Twi?" Applejack asked, a little worried. Cutler didn't want to tell them, but he had to. "Darkstar has her, He's taken her to Shadow Valley." Everypony gasped. "Ssshadow Vvvalley! That's even more forbidden then the Everfree Forest!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

It was then that Princess Celestia noticed Cutler's helmet. "Cutler, what is that helmet?" She asked. Thinking of his answer, Cutler replied "This, is the Element of Justice. It was created when Jordan and Dorian told me about Twilight." Puzzled, Princess Celestia just nodded.

"Now, I need Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy to come with me." Cutler said, sternly. "We are going to Shadow Valley to save my sister." Scared, everypony nodded in agreement. Cutler's horn began to glow, and he and Twilight's friends were teleported to the entrance of an evil looking castle in Shadow Valley. "This looks like the spot, come on girls." Cutler said, as they trotted through the main door.

Once through, Cutler heard a laugh. From a dark throne, Darkstar laughed at the group of ponies. Twilight was unconscious in front of him. "I thought you'd learned your lesson last time, Cutler, guess not." He said, mockingly.

"Release my sister, Darkstar! It's me you want, so leave her out of this." Cutler said, angrily. Darkstars horn began to glow, and Twilight woke up. She galloped over to her brother, gave him a big hug, and said "I knew you'd save me." She then galloped over to her friends.

"Girls, get out of here! NOW!" Cutler ordered, a stern tone in his voice. Twilight and her friends turned, and galloped out of the Castle. He turned toward Darkstar, and said "Now it's just you, and me." Laughing, Darkstar replied, "No, now it's just me." He then fired a blast of dark magic in Cutler's direction. Cutler put on The Element of Justice, and bounced Darkstar's spell back at him. Movig out of the way, Darkstar asked, angrily "What is that helmet?"

"This, Darkstar, is The Element of Justice, and I'm going to use it," Cutler said, his voice more confident than ever. "to defeat you!" Cutler fired a red blast of magc that hit Darkstar square in the chest, making him disappear. "What did you do to him?" Twilight asked, entering the castle. "I took most of his magic away, and teleported him to the Human world," Cutler replied,"But that doesn't matter. Your safe. That's what matters. Let's go home, girls." And they all departed for Canterlot Castle together.

Arriving in Canterlot, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Spike tackled Twilight. They shared a huge group hug. Cutler trotted toward the castle, when a dark flash flew from infront of him, tackling him, and sending him to the ground. It was Luna. She was crying. "You're ok. Thank Celestia you're ok. I was so worried about you. She said, in between sobs. "I'm ok, we all ok." Cutler replied, stroking Luna's mane, trying to calm her down.

Turning to his friends, and family, he noticed Dorian trot up to him. "I was wrong. I shouldn't've made fun of you, or called you crazy."He said, guilt in his voice. "You were telling the truth all along. Can you ever forgive me?" "I already have." Cutler replied giving his friend a big hug.

Turning to his friends and family again, Cutler began to speak. "There's something, Luna, and I have been wanting to say since this whole thing began." He looked at Luna. " luna and I are getting married." Everypony cheered. " we both agreed that we'd have Princess Celestia do the service, Twi would organize it, and be my best mare, Applejack and Johnny would prepare the feast, Rarity would make the outfits, Fluttershy and her birds would prepare the music, pinkie, Jordan and Dorian would plan the reception, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle would be flower girls, Cadence would be bridesmaid, Shining would trot with Luna down the aisle, and Rainbow, it would be our honor if you would do a sonic rainboom at the end of the wedding." "Hey, what about me?" A voice came from behind the group of ponies. They all turned to see Spike, walking up behind them. He said "Can I do the Bachelor Party again?" Every pony laughed.

"Come, everypony, we have planning to do." Cutler said, and he and Luna let their family and friends into the castle, to prepare for the wedding.

Authors Review

Eeeeeee, another royal wedding…how exciting…only one chapter left .


	15. Chapter 13

Authors Notes

This is the Final Chapter. Thank you for all your support. It's just the wedding. I now conclude My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Fall of Equestria

Chapter 13

Everypony was attending the wedding, as it was not every day that a royal wedding takes place. Twilight had everything planned, and was ready as Cutler's best mare. Cutler, Twilight, Princess Cadence and Princess Celestia stood at the front of the castle. Princess Celestia signaled to the guards at the back of the room, and to Fluttershy. The guards opened the door, and Princess Luna trotted through, accompanied by Shining Armor. Fluttershy's birds started to sing the wedding song as they got closer and closer to the alter.

Once there, Shining Armor stepped off to the side and joined Cadence. Then Princess Celestia began the Ceremony. "Fillys and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today, to witness the bonding of these two ponies. May their love last forever. Do you, Princess Luna, take Cutler?" "I do" She said, beaming. "And do you, Cutler, take my sister, Princess Luna?" Princess Celestia continued. "I do." Cutler said, beaming as well. " may we have the rings, Spike?" Princess Celestia asked. Spike rushed over, carrying two gold rings on a satin pillow. Princess Celestia used her magic to lift the rings from the pillow and place them on the two ponies horns. As she did so she said, "I now pronounce you mare and colt." Remembering her cue this time around, Rainbow Flew into the sky, and performed a sonic rainboom.

During the reception, Twilight sang a love ballad, the same one she sung during Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding. Their families and friends all came around to congratulate them. Then Cutler led Luna to the carriage that Twilight prepared. Twilight trotted over, and Cutler pulled her into a huge hug. "Thank you, Twi. None of this would've been possible without you. We are both grateful." Twilight nodded, and gestured toward the carriage, where Luna was waiting. Climbing in, he asked, "Are we ready?" "Just need to throw the bouquet." Luna replied, climbing out the window. She threw it as hard as she could, and it landed on Rarity's horn. "Ha ha, it's mine!" She shrieked in delight. Everypony laughed as the carriage pulled away.

"Another great wedding." Twilight said, pleased with how it turned out. "Yeah, but, just wait till you see what I have planned for the Bachelor Party!" Spike said, a slight boast in his voice. The Friends looked off in the distance and watched the carriage drive away, into the sunset.

Authors Review

And that's that. Thank you again for the support. And stay tuned for Book 2. It's going to be called My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Darkstar. Until next time readers, binksjarjar81 signing out.


End file.
